


Reconciliation of Past Grievances

by BlackpilledAnglo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackpilledAnglo/pseuds/BlackpilledAnglo
Summary: He did it. He actually did it.The plan worked. The world destroyed; the people flattened; governments toppled and the oceans burned. Four years of collective planning, preparation and shameless manipulation has finally culminated in the reality he now resides.So, why does he feel so empty? He did it, didn't he? This is what he wanted, was it not?Eren is confronted by Ymir Fritz, who offers him a chance to return to the past, whilst maintaining his memories, in order to correct his now realised wrong-doings. Unbegrudgingly, he accepts her offer.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 248
Kudos: 725





	1. Prologue

_A/N: Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

_I've done it, I've finally done it. The 'Rumbling' has succeeded and my goals have come into fruition. My friends however..._

Eren stands at the foot of his now evaporating titan-form whilst his sustained wounds are shrouded in steam, regenerating him. His now lifeless, grey eyes, formally a rich emerald, peer into the distance, to fully observe the destruction his actions have resulted in - what was previously a person, a building, an animal was now indistinguishable from one another, just a putrid conglomeration of red and brown. 

He wonders, _was this the right choice? Could there have been a more peaceful alternative? A way in which the existence of both Paradis and it's inhabitants could have been secured diplomatically? Without all this bloodshed?_

He knew full well that at least _some_ lives had to be sacrificed - there was no getting around that... But this? This... This is something else; something else entirely, The blood of a few generals and war-mongering politicians on his hands Eren could handle, but this... This is millions, perhaps billions of people. Their blood is not on his hands, because his hands simply are too small to hold the weight of such loss of life.

_I... I can't... I can't live like this. The terrified screams of those clearly innocent will forever haunt my dreams. They will plague all aspects of my remaining time in this world._

_I just wish I could..._

_Start over._

Spontaneously, a light capable of rendering someone blind engulfs Eren's now healed body. The glowing light gradually becomes coated in darkness as he is dragged downwards into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Eren's eyes flickered open, still maintaining their now characteristically dead appearance. Still dazzled, he clutches his head in his hand in an attempt to ease the splintering headache he has succumb to. Quickly examining his surroundings, Eren notices the ground beneath him consists of sand and emerging from said sand, a few dozen metres in front of him, there is pillar of white light. Seeing this, he comes to a realisation.

_This place. I've been here before, with Zeke. This is the Path. But why am I here? There's only one person who could have sent me here..._

> "Ymir. Ymir Fritz. _"_ Eren states, his voice monotone in nature, contrasting with the spiteful anger that characterised it during his childhood.
> 
> "Why have you sent me here?" He questions.

As he says this, a petite, blonde girl emerges from the central torrent of light, her eyes fixated upon Eren. Following a brief period of silence, the girl, Ymir, responds to Eren's question.

> "I heard you".

Eren is momentarily confused by her response, but comes to understand what she is referring to. 

> Ymir continues, "I heard it. Your regret. Your anguish".
> 
> Slightly frustrated by the conversation's lack of development, Eren interrupts her.
> 
> "What is your point exactly? Where are you going with this?"
> 
> Letting out a sigh, Ymir responds "I want to help you".
> 
> "Go on". Eren replies - eager to hear her response.
> 
> "I have developed a method in which I could send you back in time, so you can correct the mistakes of your timeline".
> 
> Maintaining a nonchalant expression, but internally surprised at this revelation, he questions her. "Is that so? Where, or _when_ , rather would you send me?"
> 
> She answers him, "The initiation ceremony from when you joined the Cadet Corps at the age of twelve".
> 
> "I see... So, when will this happen exactly?" Eren asks
> 
> Letting out a small, barely noticeable smirk, Ymir replies, "Now". 
> 
> "I'm sor-". Eren attempts to respond, only to again be engulfed in a bright light, the same one as before.

* * *

* * *


	2. To You, Eight Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir Fritz has sent Eren back in time to attempt to correct the mistakes of his former life and to save the lives of his lost friends and comrades.
> 
> Eren arrives just before the initiation ceremony for the Cadet Corps at the age of twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy how this story is going. I'll try my best to update as frequently has I can.

A/N: _Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

> "Hey, Eren".

_What?_

> "Eren?"

_Who's speaking?_

> "Eren!"

Opening his eyes, Eren tries to see who is seeking his attention; his eyes lay upon a very familiar blonde-haired, short boy - his ocean blue eyes bestowing a concerned look.

> "Are you tired or something? I thought Mikasa told you to get some sleep. Don't you remember what day it is?" Armin reminds him.
> 
> Eren, still confused, replies, "M-Mikasa?" 
> 
> Armin raises an eyebrow, "What? Do I look like Mikasa to you?"

_Wait... Is- is this what I think it is? H-Have I travelled? Travelled back in time?_

In an attempt to confirm his suspicions, Eren examines his environment. Seemingly, judging by the architecture, he is currently stationed in a cabin of some sort alongside many other people. A few familiar faces distinguish themselves from the others: Jean, Connie, Historia and of course Armin - whom his gaze has returned to.

_Armin... It's strange seeing you, especially this young; almost nostalgic in a way._

> Still raising an eyebrow, Armin asks, "Eren?"
> 
> Seeing his evidently puzzled appearance, Eren replies, "Hm? What is it?"
> 
> "It's... It's just that you're acting kinda' weird, is there something on your mind?" 
> 
> Trying to remove his friend's unease, Eren responds, "Me? I'm fine".

Before Armin could respond to his statement, a booming slam could be both heard _and_ felt by those within the cabin. Consequently, All the trainee's conversations immediately ceased as their vision is redirected to the origin of the noise. Following their lead, Eren additionally offers a side glance, seeing the tall cabin, with an equally as tall man in the doorway. His piercing glare and aforementioned height emitted an intimidating aura. Sweat dropping and pale faces, the trainees stood - blatantly captured within his dangerous presence. However, his aura had no effect on Eren, as he had already experienced the man's wrath in his previous life.

_Instructor Shadis, there's a man I never thought I'd see again._

> His bellowing voice demanded, "Oi! Are you shitstains fucking paralysed or something!? Get outside and line up! It's time for your initiation!"

Fearing the repercussions, all the trainees simultaneously left the cabin in an orderly fashion, as rushing to leave would most likely exacerbate the Instructor's already pissed of attitude. 

> A quite, meek but potentially authoritative voice speaks his name, "Eren".
> 
> Despite his return to his pre-teen appearance, Eren still maintained his dead, lifeless eyes of his adulthood, "Mikasa".

Mikasa Ackermann, Eren's second childhood friend (after Armin of course); her, at the time, long, jet black hair, pale skin, slim but muscular physique and Oriental origins were her most defining physical characteristics. On the other hand, on the exterior, she appears cold and emotionless to the eyes of beholders - but on the inside - it's a different story. Eren knows full well just how much she cares for her comrades and especially himself and Armin. In his previous life, Eren grew to feel regret the overly aggressive attitude he subjected her to, but forcefully threw aside those feelings of remorse for the sake of his ambitions. He wouldn't take back what he did, but that sure as hell doesn't mean he's in anyway proud of it.

_There's no point dwelling in the mistakes of my past, all I can do now is ensure that history doesn't repeat itself, that's why I'm here after all._

> Matching his nonchalant appearance, she asks, worry present in her voice, "Are you okay doing this? I know how much you've wanted to enlist in the military, especially since.. since... y'know..."
> 
> Altering to a more reassuring tone, Eren replies, "Trust me, I'll be fine. Question is though, are _you_ okay?"

Mikasa is slightly taken aback by his apparent concern for her well-being; it was something she wasn't used to, at least not anymore.

She thinks, _I wasn't expecting that from him, not that I'm complaining._

> Faintly flustered and obviously embarrassed, she replies, "Oh... I'm okay, I-I suppose..."
> 
> Satisfied, Eren walks towards the door, before slowly turning to face her, "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

* * *


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cadet Corps initiation ceremony has begun, a second time for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Well done me.

* * *

* * *

_Hmph, we've not even started and they already look like they're about to piss themselves - not that I blame them. Personally, I'd fight a titan over Shadis any day._

> Directed towards Armin, Instructor Shadis commanded, "Hey kid!" 
> 
> "Sir!" Armin yelled back, displaying the official salute.
> 
> "Who the hell are you!?" Keith roared in response to Armin's acknowledgement.
> 
> "Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina, sir!"
> 
> "That so? Fit name for a retard! Your parents named you that?"

That statement earned an internal chuckle from Eren..

_I remember, in my world, Armin had a really tough time during our three years training. I don't see how It'll be any different now - I'll help him as best as I can though._ Eren thought to himself.

> "It was my grandfather, sir". Armin corrected.
> 
> Ignoring said correction, Shadis asked, "Arlert, why are you here?"
> 
> "To contribute to humanity's victory, sir!" Armin shouted whilst squinting his eyes in fear.

_When it was all so simple... When everything seemed so black and white; "humans good, titans bad". I sometimes yearn for such obliviousness._

> "How very admirable, you should make first-rate titan feed." Keith stated mockingly.

Following the essentially 'insult session' Armin was subjected to, Instructor Shadis moved onto another poor victim - someone else to unleash him wrath upon.

> Grabbing Armin's head, whom which was still terrified, and turning him backwards, Keith commanded, "Third squad! About face!"

Another trainee, who like Armin, had blonde hair, but unlike Armin seemed to be of average height and muscular build, was approached by Shadis.

> He regurgitated the same question which he had asked Armin previously, "And who the hell are you?"
> 
> "Sir! I'm Thomas Wagner from Trost, sir!"

Seeing Thomas alive again was both a curse and a blessing for Eren. On one hand, knowing someone he regarded as both his friend _and_ comrade alive and well was a privilege for sure - but - he knew full well Thomas' death during the Battle of Trost was his fault. He was their Squad Leader, he should've protected them, he should've tried harder.

> Following another verbal beatdown, Shadis moved onto the next trainee, "Next! Who are you?"
> 
> "Mina Carolina, from Trost, sir!"

_Another person who's blood is on my hands... I suppose I'll just have to continue living with it. I promise, I will not let you down again. Never again._

> "Wrong! You were born in a pigsty, inferior even to swine!"
> 
> "Yes! I'm inferior to swine, sir!"
> 
> "Wrong! I tell you what you are and what you aren't!"

_You just can't win with this man, can you? But that's obviously the point._

Whilst Keith was practically traumatising his Cadets, Eren looked around him, specifically at his comrades, and _even more_ specifically, at a certain trio.

_Reiner. Annie. Bertholdt._

For a long time, Eren absolutely despised them all - he perceived them as traitors to humanity. But after spending his six months in Liberio, where he masqueraded has a wounded soldier, his former assumptions were challenged. To the Eldians in Marley - _they_ were the monsters, "island devils" as we were called. The powers that be in Marley had indoctrinated and flat-out _lied_ to the populace - the Eldians of Paradis were not 'monsters' or 'devils', - they were, at the end of the day, just _people,_ _people_ trying to survive, people like them. 

He cannot fault them. Like Reiner told him in the cellar, they thought they were doing the right thing, _they_ were the 'good guys'. He doesn't hate them, he very much sympathises with them. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that he will just let them continue their assigned mission. If he can, he'll try to persuade them to his side, but if not... he will have to kill them - without hesitation - he no longer has a choice anymore.

_I must keep moving forward... Whatever the cost may be._

> "Who the hell are you!?" Keith ordered, his eyes hollow and his teeth clenched.
> 
> An above average height male with light brown hair answered the Instructor, "I'm Jean Kirchstein from Trost, sir!"

_Jean. I'm thankful he stopped being a asshole over time. Guy seriously got on my nerves._

> "What are you hear for!?"
> 
> "To join the Military Police Brigade and reside in the Inner District, sir".

_A coward's way out, again, I'm thankful he grew out of it._

> "I see. So you wanna' live in the Inner District?"
> 
> "Yes sir!" Jean replied with a large grin on his face.

Immediately, he was headbutted by the Instructor, bringing him down to his knees whilst clutching his head in pain

> "Who gave you permission to sit!? If you can't handle _that_ , you'll never make it to the Military Police!"
> 
> Turning his attention away from Jean and onto another trainee, "And who the hell are you!? What are you here for!?"

On the receiving end was a moderately tall boy, with light skin, freckled face and short dark hair. His facial expression differed substantially from the majority of the other Cadets, as he appeared rather pleased, where the others were scared-shitless.

> "I'm Marco Bodt from Jinae, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir! I came to join the Military Police Brigade and pledge myself to the King!"

_Marco... His unfortunate demise in Trost was pretty hard on Jean from what I remember; I still don't really know what happened to him - but it should be easy to guess._

> Standing back slightly, Shadis commented, "Is that so? Good man. A noble objective. But remember: the King doesn't want you". The latter half of the statement he came uncomfortably close to Marco's face.

_He's right, absolutely right. The King is a phony, and I'm not referring to the fact that he isn't of royal blood. I'm referring to the fact that he doesn't give two shits about any of the people he is supposed to reign over; his self-righteous façade is truly disgusting. In my timeline, I'm thankful the people got the monarch they rightfully deserved in Historia. Speaking of Historia, I'm going to have to remind myself to address her as 'Krista' from now on - I can already tell that'll me tedious._

> "Next, you there! Who the hell are you?"
> 
> Tensing up slightly, a short boy with tanned skin, and grey bald cut hair responded, "I'm Connie Springer from Ragako, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir!" 

Connie put up the salute, only on the wrong side. This action didn't go unnoticed by either the Instructor or Eren, the latter of which momentarily reminiscing on the fond memory, and the former...

> Still doing the salute, Connie is lifted nearly two feet above the ground by his head by Keith, "Listen up, Connie Springer! This is one of the first things you were taught: That salute means you're offering your heart to the King! Is your heart on your right side, shithead!?"

Suddenly, an overtly loud crunching sound echoed throughout the entire ceremony. Clearly noticing this, Keith redirected his attention to the source of the noise, completely stunned. Stood a mere five feet away was a female cadet; possessing redish-brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. In her hand, was a half-eaten potato, the missing half she probably already ate herself, but given the girl in question it wouldn't be much of a surprise if the item of food was stolen. Virtually oblivious to the fact that the Instructor was staring directly at her, she continued to chomp down on the rest of the potato.

> In an uncharacteristically quieter tone, Keith asked, "Hey you... What the hell are you doing...?"

Looking around wearily, she didn't respond, just continuing to eat the potato.

> Instantly towering over her and staring her down, Keith screamed at the top of his lungs. "You! I'm talking to you! Who the fuck are you!"
> 
> Unable to answer with her mouth full, she swallowed the piece of potato she was chewing and replied, with the salute, "I'm Sasha Blouse from Dauper, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir!"

_Damn it, I'm sorry Sasha. Your death was on me. I should've been more careful in Liberio._

> Still towering over her, Keith questioned her actions. "Sasha Blouse... What's that you're holding in your right hand?"

_Heh, seeing Shadis this confused is a true rarity._

> "A steamed potato, sir! I came across it in the kitchen, so I picked it up!"
> 
> "You mean you _stole_ it? Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?"
> 
> "I wanted to eat while it was still warm, so I figured it was now or never, sir".
> 
> Unsatisfied with her response, he asked, "No... I don't get it. Why are you eating a potato?"
> 
> Furrowing her eyebrows, she responded, "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes in general, sir?"

The expressions that comment received from the other trainees was priceless; a humourful mixture of shock, horror and amusement.

> Breaking approximately a quarter of the remaining potato off, she offered, "Take a half for yourself, sir".
> 
> Holding the offered piece to his face in paralysed confusion, Shadis questioned, "Half...?"
> 
> "Blouse... Blouse, when this is done, go to my office, I want to _talk_ to you."
> 
> Sasha stared up in fear. "Y-Yes, sir..."

And without a word, he walked away from her, not before taking the rest of 'Sasha's' potato away from her, of course. 

_Well, that was something..._

Doing his best to forget what just happened, Shadis consistently paced back and forth, eyeing each individual student. That was until he spotted a very familiar face, a face he had seen before.

_Eren. Eren Jäeger. Grisha... Your son is here._ Keith thought to himself.

> Halting his pacing, he walked up to Eren, "Oi! You! Who the fuck are you!" Despite the fact he knew the answer - he was obligated to ask the question anyway.
> 
> Unfazed by his aggression, Eren maintained his signature desolate expression and responded, "Eren Jäeger, from Shiganshina, sir".

Aware of the events in Shiganshina, Keith sympathised with Eren - although he would never show that - at least not in public.

> "I see. Why are you here then, Jäeger?"
> 
> The answer was very much obvious to Eren. "To liberate my hometown and leave the Walls, sir".

If he was younger, he would've additionally added "to destroy the titans", but, his position has drastically changed since then. He's finally able to see that the titans were not these evil monstrosities he formally believed them to be. No, they were victims. Victims of an oppressive power, that power being Marley. They used Eldians as war-tools; transforming them into titans when they believed necessary; they split families, destroyed homes and ruthlessly fed his would-be Aunt to a pack of dogs. _They_ were the monsters.

But then again... who was _he_ to criticise? He brutally slaughtered millions, the vast majority of which were completely innocent. And he knew this; he knew they were innocent, but he did it anyway. Nonetheless, he still didn't regret his decision to start the Rumbling, he would still do it tomorrow - however - that doesn't mean he shouldn't al least _try_ to find another solution this time, without all the slaughtering. 

It was something he could never forgive himself for.

* * *

* * *


	4. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the ceremony, Eren (re)introduces himself to the other trainees; Armin and Mikasa notice a change in Eren's personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Monkey45214 for the constructive criticism regarding formatting, it really helps.
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey45214/pseuds/Monkey45214)

A/N: _Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

The scorching sun reflected of the cabin, causing the naturally dull brown structure to appear bronze in colour. In the front porch of said cabin were five cadets: Connie, Armin, Eren, Mina and Marco; they were watching their new comrade, Sasha, being forced to run until her body succumbs to fatigue. However, one the spectating cadets - Eren Jäeger - sat stationed on a small bench in front of the cabin, his eyes half open, his body motionless and seemingly staring at nothing in particular.

> "Is she still running? Damn". Connie observed.
> 
> "Yeah, apparently the Instructor told her to "run 'til she dropped". That must suck". Armin added.
> 
> "Don't you think he was a bit hard on her? I mean I can't blame her for stealing food - there have been extreme shortages since Wall Maria fell". Marco commented, sympathising with Sasha.
> 
> "You have a point, refugees from Wall Maria increased demand, coupled with the fact that the loss of Maria has cost humanity substantial agricultural land". Armin pointed out.
> 
> "I see, you're one of those smart guys then, Armin?". Connie teased.
> 
> "W-Well, I try to keep myself updated on current circumstances...". Armin reasoned, clearly embarrassed.
> 
> "I think you're just jealous of Armin's intelligence Connie". Mina teased whilst giggling.
> 
> "S-Shut up! I'll have you know I'm the smartest person in my town!" Connie defended himself.
> 
> "Heh, If you're the smartest person in your town, I'd hate to see everyone else". Mina doubled down on her teasing.

Seeing the conversation becoming more heated, Marco intervened, changing the subject, to avoid further conflict. Like it or not, he knew everyone here will be his comrades for at least the next three years; having them at each others' throats would be quite unproductive - and even worse would piss off the Instructor more than he normally is.

> "Come on guys, don't fight - we need to get along if we're gonna' get through this". 
> 
> "H-He's right, we won't get anywhere by being rude to one another". Armin stated in agreement.
> 
> "Fine, fine. Whatever". Connie conceded in a sigh.
> 
> "Say Armin, didn't you say you were from Shiganshina? Wasn't that the town that the 'Colossal' Titan attacked?". Mina asked in curiosity.
> 
> Lowering his head in sadness, Armin confirmed. "Y-Yeah, Mikasa, Eren and I all saw it. It was taller than the Wall itself".
> 
> "Damn. I'm sorry. That must've been terrifying; sorry for being insensitive back there". Connie apologised guiltily.
> 
> "No, I-It's fine, don't worry about it". Armin said, easing Connie's conscience.

All four cadets stood in an awkward silence, pondering what Armin had told them. A titan? Bigger than the Wall? It seemed impossible, yet they knew it was true. Thousands had saw it - many of which never made it out alive.

> "S-So, you saw it too then Eren?" Marco asked.
> 
> Offering a side glance, Eren confirmed, "Yeah".

Before Marco could question him for more information, Eren stood up from his seat and walked of the porch and onto the field - not saying a word.

> Turning to Armin, Connie asked, "What was that about?" 
> 
> "Don't tell him I told you this but... Back in Shiganshina, Eren lost his mother; she was apparently eaten by a titan and couldn't escape as she was trapped under debris". Armin answered with a sombre voice and saddened expression.
> 
> "Oh my- I shouldn't have asked Eren about it. I should apologise later..." Marco sighed in remorse.
> 
> "Don't worry about it - I know Eren - he'll be fine." Armin assured him.

In reality, the mention of 'that day' or his mother didn't really faze Eren anymore, he just left because he had somewhere to be.

* * *

> "J-Just a f-few more s-steps..." Sasha muttered before collapsing entirely.
> 
> "S-So t-thirsty..." She mumbled whilst lying on the hard ground.
> 
> "Oi". A deep, emotionless voice gained her attention.

Looking upwards, she saw a fellow cadet, roughly the same age as her, possessing unkept, dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and greenish-grey eyes glancing down at her. In his hand appeared to be a canteen of water.

> Squatting downwards, he offered the water to her. "Here. Take this".

Without hesitation, she took the canteen from his hand and immediately chugged down, until not a drop remained.

> "T-Thank you... Wait... I know you! you were at the ceremony! Eren, was it?" Sasha asked.
> 
> "That's me. Yes." Eren affirmed.
> 
> "What are you doing all the way out here?" 
> 
> Eren raised his eyebrow as though it was a stupid question. "I came to give you water, obviously".
> 
> "All the way out here for me? Aw, you shouldn't have". Sasha joked in reply.
> 
> "Tch. Don't make it weird. I came here because we're comrades; we're supposed to help one another".

Sasha was surprised this reasoning, most people who joined the Cadet Corps did so simply because they offered better conditions than back home; food, water and shelter were very much in short supply among the general populace in the last two years. But, it seems to her that Eren _actually_ cared for his supposed-to-be friends. Her thought process was swiftly interrupted by another voice coming closer; soft and feminine it sounded. Looking over, she saw a small girl, no taller than 150cm with pale skin, golden blonde hair and large, round blue eyes.

> "Hello! Are you okay? I knew you would be hungry from all that exercise, so I brought you some food! Sorry I took so long!" 

_His- No, Krista... Still trying to be something you're not. I always disliked that fake façade you used to put on. I hope I can convince you out of it just like last time._

Resembling that of a starved, wild animal - Sasha leaped from her position and clenched the bag of bread within her grasp, immediately starting ravishing every last crumb before collapsing in fatigue.

> "Oh dear! She must be so tired! Why did the Instructor have to work her so hard?" Krista complained to no one in particular.
> 
> "It's fine. I'll carry her to the female dorms, then you take her in, as I can't go in obviously". Eren suggested, although it seemed more like a order if anything.
> 
> "O-okay, Let's get going... You're Eren right? I heard in the initiation ceremony. " Krista complied.

Eren simply nodded his head as confirmation.

As they were heading back, Krista carrying the now empty bread basket, and Eren carrying Sasha on his back, Krista found herself worried. Due to her overtly compassionate behaviour, most people very much enjoyed her presence - but Eren.. He seems as though he dislikes her; his cold behaviour and refusal to converse were indicative of this. How could he not like her? She's Krista Lenz, the kind, caring girl whom everyone loved - she created this 'version' of herself so erase the horrors of when she was Historia Reiss. Was her façade failing? Was she losing control? 

Her weariness getting the best of her, she decided to create a conversation, to try and see what Eren _really_ thinks of her.

> "H-Hey Eren?" She shyly asked.
> 
> "Hm? What is it? He replied, still keeping his face forward in the direction he was walking.
> 
> "Are you okay? You're seem down".
> 
> "Oh? What makes you say that?" 
> 
> "Y-You're just not very talkative..."
> 
> "There's nothing to talk about". He stated blankly.

_Maybe Eren doesn't dislike me... He's just not very talkative. That's good I suppose..._

Hidden behind some forestry, the female dorms could be seen nearby. Emerging from the entrance, a tall, freckled, girl with brown hair in a small ponytail glared at them. Historia recognised her as Ymir - the girl had been quite clingy to her throughout the day.

> "Oi, Oi! What do you think you're doing Jäeger?"
> 
> Unamused, Eren responded, "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Don't play dumb. You were trying to make moves on _my_ Krista, are you?" Ymir's glare unfaltering.

Eren scoffed at this assumption, simply placing Sasha down and wrapping her arm around Historia, then presumably heading over to the boy's dormitory.

> "Oi Jäeger! I'm talking t-" Ymir shouted.
> 
> "Stop it Ymir!" Historia protested.
> 
> "Tch. Fine. Only for you~". 

As Eren lengthened the distance between himself and Historia and Ymir, their conversation, or argument rather, become increasingly inaudible. Soon enough, it faded into obscurity; only the sound of the night breeze could be heard. That was until familiar voice approached him from behind.

> "Eren!" Mikasa worriedly yelled as she approached his side. "Where did you go!? Armin said you wondered off during sunset! You scared me!" 
> 
> "Did I? Oh, I see. In that case, I apologise." Eren somewhat coolly responded.
> 
> "What were you doing? Where did you go?" Mikasa inquired.
> 
> "Nothing important" Eren replied.

Eren's sudden change in behaviour had been troubling Mikasa throughout the whole day, something was blatantly wrong with him. He just seemed... distant - not just from her, but from Armin too. She was extremely worried. In the end, however, she decided not to try and pry details from Eren as she knew this would only annoy him. So, she let it go, at least for now.

Upon arriving at the male dormitory, Mikasa and Eren bid each other goodnight and the former returned back towards the female dormitory to rest. Training started tomorrow, so they both needed sleep in preparation. 

* * *

* * *


	5. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first day of training, the 104th Cadet Corps learn the basics of 3-D manoeuvre gear.

* * *

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Eren emerges from the depths of sleep before slowly sitting up to readjust himself. Beside him, he could still see most of his comrades still asleep - therefore - he must have woken up earlier than when he's supposed to. Standing up, he walked over to the window next to his bed where his suspicions were confirmed; judging from the sun's position in the sky, it was approximately five o'clock, and he remembered that the Instructor woke all the trainees at six.

_Good. I have an hour to prepare beforehand. If I can recall correctly, today is the day of the manoeuvre gear training; as done by Keith himself, the gear I'll be using should be faulty but I still must use it, as proving the gear's lack of functionality would only arouse suspicion. I can't let that happen. Fortunately for me however, I'm prepared for this as well as now possessing a greater sense of balance than what I did previously._

> "E-Eren?" A groggily voice whispered from beside him.

Dragged from his thoughts, Eren turned his head to see Armin staring up at him from his bed.

> "Why are you awake? It's not time to get up yet, right?" He asked, his face a mixture of confusion and tiredness.
> 
> "You're right. We still have about an hour. I'm just giving myself additional time to prepare". Eren answered.
> 
> "I-I see... In that case, I'll prepare myself as well". Armin replied, following Eren's example.
> 
> Eren simply nodded his head in response, before adding, "In that case, I'll get dressed - I suggest you do the same".

After changing into their assigned uniforms, which was a simple shirt with a jacket that had the Cadet Corps symbol sown onto the back, Eren proceeded to conduct certain exercises on the ground.

> _I'm not as fit as I was previously, but that'll change through training. If I am to try and save those I've lost, the strength of my body must reflect the strength of my resolve._

After some time, the dormitory door was slammed open which was followed by the Instructor's signature bellowing voice. Both Eren and Armin stood at the ends of their beds; they put themselves in salutes as they heard Keith approaching the door a few moments prior.

> "Right you lot! Get up and get dressed! You pathetic little shits will start your first day of training!" Keith ordered, waking all the trainees.

Well, not _all_ the trainees. On the far edge of the room lay Bertholdt, still fast asleep and positioned bizarrely; his legs rested on the walls. 

> "Oi! String cheese! Didn't I say to get up!?" Keith demanded as he stomped over to Bertholdt and subsequently hitting him over the head with his own pillow.
> 
> Startled, Bertholdt swiftly awoke, getting up to his feet and saluting. "Y-Yes sir!"
> 
> Walking back to the door, Keith stated, "You all have five minutes to get dressed, then meet me on the training field."
> 
> "Yes sir!" All the trainees yelled in response.
> 
> Just as he was about to depart, he looked back at Armin and Eren. "Oi. Arlert, Jäeger. Since you're already dressed, you can follow me".

* * *

On the field, all the Cadets were lined up, listening to the Instructor's instructions on how to effectively balance whilst using manoeuvre gear. Shadis divided the 104th into different groups, each one assigned to a harness which, upon use, was designed to emulate omni-directional gear. In their respective group, each trainee used the gear in five minute intervals before relinquishing the harness to the next member of their group. Every trainee appeared to be able to properly balance using the harness, some more though than others, of course. Individuals such as Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were among the best in this regard.

> "Right, my times up". Connie stated as he removed himself from the harness. "Your turn now Armin, good luck".
> 
> Appreciatively nodding his head, Armin replied, "Thanks Connie".

Glancing over at his childhood friend, Eren saw Armin equipping the gear. Upon doing so, Armin was able to effectively maintain his sense of balance, staying upright; other members of his respective group praised him as he did so. Redirecting his attention back to his own harness, emphasis on _"his"_ as he was designated his own harness, as Keith's attempt at sabotage would've failed if other students additionally immediately collapsed upon using the equipment. 

Upon equipping the harness, despite the faulty equipment, he found himself balancing with relative ease.

_Heh, I was honestly expecting this to be more difficult. I suppose years of training really paid of in the end._

Looking over at Eren from her own group, Mikasa was undecided on whether she should be pleased or disappointed at Eren's success. On one hand, she was pleased that he was able to balance himself properly, knowing Eren, or at least _her_ Eren, would be ecstatic at upon this accomplishment. However, on the other hand, she was disappointed as this meant Eren was one step closer to becoming a soldier, meaning he is one step closer to putting his life in danger. In the end though - she knows full well - not matter what she does - she'll nether be able to convince Eren out his ambition of becoming a soldier, and inevitably joining the Scouting Legion. All she can do is follow in his footsteps, and protect him along the way.

Over on the side-lines, Keith was watching Eren in bewilderment. He sabotaged the gear, did he not? Why was it still working? 

_Maybe... Maybe Grisha's son has more to him than meets the eye._

Now knowing his endeavours in obstructing Eren's progress had failed, he realised he might as well inform Eren of the gear's faulty nature, all under the guise of an "engineering error".

> "Oi Jäeger! Get off the harness for a moment". Shadis ordered.

Eren complied to the demand, detaching himself with ease. Since the Instructor had been silent throughout the task, his voice had alerted the attention of the other trainees. Crouching down, Keith momentarily examined the equipment before standing up again, facing Eren and holding what Eren knew to be broken apparatus.

> "Hm, it appears that this equipment was faulty; this in unheard of before. I'll order for an immediate repair". Keith spoke to himself, feigning confusion. "Anyways, good job Jäeger, you passed exceedingly. This is not an excuse to slack off though - I expect peak performance from you".
> 
> "Y-You mean he balanced _despite_ having faulty gear!?" A trainee said in awe.
> 
> "That's amazing! You've got to teach me!" Another trainee desperately requested. 

Due to being so awestruck, the trainees failed to realise that Eren had already left the training ground - heading for the canteen; the sun was starting to set, indicating it was time for dinner. 

* * *

* * *


	6. Old Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Eren's spectacular performance during omni-directional training, he is approached by many trainees during dinner.

A/N: _Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

Stale bread and tasteless soup; that's the only two items of food Cadets were entitled to receive. Upon consumption, those who had not eaten it prior would recoil in gagging disgust; no flavour; neither sweet or sour, just... bland. Of course, since he had spent three years on diet solely consisting of this tasteless combination, Eren appeared seemingly unperturbed when eating, much to his friends surprise. Although, even had Eren visibly despised the "food", the approximately dozen overly excited trainees surrounding him whilst functionally interrogating him would be more concerning.

> "C'mon man! You gotta' tell us how you did it!" Thomas eagerly questioned.
> 
> "I told you. I just maintained a sufficient sense of balance. It's not that difficult". Eren answered, obviously irritated by the barrage of question coming his way. "Anyways, it's not like you keeled over upon attaching yourself is it?" Eren queried whilst raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "Yeah I know! But I actually had _working_ equipment! You didn't!" Thomas stated in acknowledgement.
> 
> "Hey, I heard you're from Shiganshina - did you see that big ass titan, y'know, the one who could look over the wall?" Another trainee questioned, interrupting Eren's and Thomas' exchange.
> 
> "Of course I saw it, it's kinda' hard to miss". Eren answered as though it was a stupid question.

Whilst Eren in the unfortunate situation of being on the receiving end of numerous tedious questions, on the opposite side of the table, Mikasa and Armin were engaging in a conversation regarding their mutual friend's sudden alteration in attitude. Mikasa frequently discusses her troubles with Armin, because, as much as she cares for Eren, he's not particularly the best listener; he's more focused on his own personal ambitions. Armin on the other hand, has a knack for offering sympathy as well as offering support.

> "Hey Armin, you've noticed it too right?" Mikasa asked, her eyes filled with unconcealed concern.
> 
> "If you mean with Eren, then yeah..." Armin answered, who had also noted Eren's spontaneous behavioural change.
> 
> "I-I'm a bit worried, something hasn't happened has it?" She pondered out loud.
> 
> "I'm going to be honest with you, I've absolutely no idea either. Personally, I think just asking Eren himself is the best course of action. There must a reason for it". Armin said, providing a plausible solution.

Mikasa simply nodded her head in response, now intending to go forward with Armin's idea after dinner. As she was about to continue eating - a self-righteous, pompous voice spoke up from a couple tables over.

> "Heh, you think you're so fucking cool don't you Jäeger? What you did wasn't special; I'm betting you'll quit one week in at maximum". Jean mocked, envy apparent in his voice.
> 
> "I've no intention of starting a fight with you Jean. It won't end the way you think it will". Eren stated, unfazed by Jean's attempts at mockery.

_I definitely wasn't expecting that... I mean Eren not starting a fight? If I thought I was paranoid before, I for sure know I'm not now. Although, this is a good thing isn't it? Maybe Eren's finally learning to mature as least somewhat._

> "Oi, what's _that_ supposed to mean Jäeger!?" Jean angrily demanded, standing up from his seat.

Having finished his food as well as having no intention of initiating a conflict, Eren stood up to leave.

> "Hey! Don't you walk away, I'm talking to you!" Jean protested as he ran towards Eren, his fist raised to punch.

Just as he was about to land a hit to the back of Eren's head, Eren swiftly turned around and performing a move that resulted in Jean getting swept of his feet. He fell to the ground - hitting his head against the hard, wooded floor.

> "Ow! What the fuck was that! My fucking head!" Jean groaned, clutching his head in pain.
> 
> Eren walked up to him. "You should know, attacking someone from behind is a cowardly move. But considering you're planning on joining the Military Police, you already know a lot about "cowardly moves", don't you Kirchstein?"

Jean tried to stand up again, only to collapse onto the floor once again, his head still pounding in agony. As it became clear to Eren that he's done here, he once again turned towards the exit - heading for the dormitories. Unbeknownst to him however, is that a certain Annie Leonhardt immediately recognised the move Eren performed, it was _her_ , or her Father's signature move after all.

_How could he have known that? The only people who know how to do that are my Father and I. Does Eren know me? Has he also been sent by Marley? If that was the case, why wouldn't they tell us?... I'll have to discuss this with Reiner and Bertholdt later on... Damn it, this could really cause a problem in the future._

Seeing Eren's departure, Mikasa handed the rest of her remaining food to Sasha, who was sitting on the table to her left. On handing it over, Sasha immediately began to salivate - as though she hadn't eaten in weeks - despite the fact she just finished _her own_ food a brief moment prior. As Mikasa caught up with Eren, walking beside him, she promptly began to voice her concerns regarding Eren's change in behaviour recently.

> "E-Eren?" Mikasa said his name meekly.
> 
> "Hm?" Eren responded, still facing forwards.
> 
> "Are you okay? I-It's just you've been acting... _different_ recently, that's all". 
> 
> "Well, I'm a soldier now; if I succumb to aggression and emotions in general, I'll slip up, make a mistake, a mistake that cost me my life". Eren explained.

In reality, Eren's overly aggressive personality of his childhood was moulded by his own personal experiences. His naivety became evident to him over time; the line between 'good' and 'evil' became very thin over the years. 

> "Oh, that... that seems very un-Eren of you..." 
> 
> "Un-Eren?" Eren said as he turned his head to look at her, whilst raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "I-I couldn't think of a better word..." Mikasa justified embarrassingly. 

Following this conversation, Mikasa, although still sceptical, felt more at ease than previously; she could rest easier for tomorrow knowing this.

* * *

* * *


	7. Hand to Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sceptical of Eren, Reiner pairs up with him in an attempt to confirm Annie's suspicions.

_A/N: Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

Burning faintly, the light emitted by the camp fire lit up a small area in a forest, approximately half a mile from the main Cadet base. Ominously, the night sky watched over the three Marleyan Warriors who sat there; they were discussing Annie's recent discovery regarding another Cadet, Eren Jäeger. 

> "Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" Bertholdt suggested sheepishly, rather frightened of his female comrade.
> 
> "I know what I saw, only _I_ can perform that move, no one else". Annie retorted with a glare.
> 
> "Regardless of what you saw, we still need to be cautious. If we're discovered, despite how unlikely that may be, it's over for us; we'll have to retreat back to Marley - at which point - God knows what they'll do to us... Or our families". Reiner stated.
> 
> "B-But think about it! How _could_ he know!? He can't be another Warrior 'cause we'd be aware of it! Marley would've told us surely!" Bertholdt interjected.
> 
> "He has a point Annie; it could be very much possible someone else additionally developed this technique as your Father did. It's not outside the realm of possibility". Reiner hypothesised, in somewhat agreement with Bertholdt.
> 
> Annie gave a conflicted expression. "You may be right... _But_ I still suggest we keep a close eye over Eren, to ensure the continuation of our anonymity". 
> 
> "Agreed. We'll keep an eye on him for now, then revaluate our plans if something new emerges from him". Reiner said in concurrence with Annie.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the start of training, and over said period, Mikasa and Armin had become comfortable with their mutual friend's shift in behaviour following his explanation to Mikasa. Contrastingly, Jean's embarrassment three weeks prior had ultimately led him to despise the dark brown haired boy whom he held responsible. Right now however, all the Cadets were undergoing physical combat training; two individuals paired with each other. Reiner had voluntarily decided to pair-up with Eren - as a way to "keep an eye on him".

_It was stupid of me, really stupid to use Annie's technique on Jean; they obviously suspect me now, why else would Reiner go out his way to pair with someone his barely even knows at this point? I must be wary of what I say; I must not exacerbate his suspiciousness - doing so may result in them accelerating their plans - and I'm not certain I'm fully prepared to deal with that at the moment._

> "So, Reiner, why did you choose to team with me? I'd thought you'd much prefer to go with Bertholdt, no?" Eren asked, despite the fact he knows Reiner's answer will be a lie.
> 
> "Well, it's best to get to know your comrades isn't it? We are going to work with each other for at least the next three years". Reiner falsely justified.

Around the pair, the other Cadets had already commenced their physical combat training. Noticing Eren and Reiner's lack of engagement, Keith, who had been observing the entire group, bellowed at them.

> "Oi! Jäeger, Braun! Why are you just fucking standing there like retards!? Get fighting already!"

_From what I've seen thus far, this Eren guy doesn't seem particularly suspicious - perhaps Annie really was paranoid after all...?_

Distracted by his own thoughts, Reiner failed to notice that Eren was sprinting at him at an incredible pace, and before he could even tell what was going on, he was laying on the ground. Eren approached him, glancing down whilst holding his characteristically dead eyes most of the trainees had come to know him for in the last three weeks. 

> "Don't get preoccupied in your own mind whilst duelling, Reiner. It may very well cost your life". Eren advised, looking down at Reiner before offering him his hand.
> 
> "Yeah... My bad". Reiner said apologetically.
> 
> "It's fine. Let's go again; pay attention this time". Eren instructed.

Both men put some space between themselves; simultaneously circling each other with a analytical glare, attempting to predict each other's next move. Aiming at catching Eren off guard, Reiner spontaneously ceased his circling and began to sprint directly at Eren; his fists were raised, hoping to land a solid punch directly to his face. However, Eren had predicted this. He'd thought Reiner many times previously - he knew how he worked; always so careless, always underestimating his opponent. Therefore, Eren simply stood in his position until Reiner's fist was within reaching distance. Grabbing his arm, Eren threw Reiner over his shoulder, consequently landing face-first into the ground.

> "Ah, my fuckin' head" Reiner moaned in pain.
> 
> "Clever idea to try and catch me off guard like that, good job. But, I'm afraid it _won't_ work on me". Eren explained, again offering Reiner his hand.

Accepting it, Eren pulled Reiner up. Seeing him looking away, Reiner followed Eren's line of sight. Doing so led upon him landing his eyes on Annie, who was walking away from a unconscious Connie, whom was presumably a victim of her vicious attacks.

> "Heh, do you have your eyes on Annie, Jäeger? I have to admit, she's quite something; I can never seem to read her." Reiner jokingly teased.
> 
> "Don't be stupid, I'm a soldier, we _both_ are. I don't have time for things like that". Eren stated, somewhat annoyed by Reiner's farcical suggestion.
> 
> "Perhaps you should talk to her, Eren. Who knows - you may just get along". Reiner playfully taunted.

Without responding, Eren left Reiner's side to go towards Annie.

_I haven't fought Leonhardt in years; I've only fought her twice whilst in titan form, and both times I lost when it came to combat ability. In our last fight, I only defeated her when I lost control over myself and turned 'berserk' as Hanji described. It's highly probable I'll be fighting Annie yet again in the future; fighting her now is a good way of testing my physical aptitude in comparison to her._

> "Oi, Annie". Eren called out.
> 
> "What? I'm busy". Annie stated turning around to face Eren; attempting to hide her shock from being face to face with someone she is suspicious of.
> 
> "I'll be straight forward with you. You beat the shit out of Connie, and I beat the shit out of Reiner - see where I'm going with this?"
> 
> "You want to fight me?... Fair enough". Annie replied before attempting to swipe Eren's legs from under him. 

Jumping backwards, Eren just barely managed to avoid this attack. Connie's fate at the hands of Annie had a substantial group of trainees to stop their own duels to admire her abilities, now said group were observing Annie and Eren's current exchange. Both Armin and Mikasa were watching their friend in agitation, fearing Eren would suffer the same fate as her previous victim.

Annie raised her leg, seeking to kick Eren directly in the chest, but fortunately for him, he managed to grab said leg and subsequently push her backwards before she could land the hit. Eren's apparent sudden increase in his reflexes was confusing Armin to no end.

_This doesn't make sense. Whenever Eren fought my bullies, he never used his head - just relied on brute strength and anger induced assaults to emerge victorious, which he hardly did anyway, at least not without Mikasa's assistance. This new method of fighting is very uncharacteristic of him... I just don't get it._

Knowing full well this situation will not end well for either party, Shadis quickly intervened - halting the duel before things _really_ made a turn for the worse. Following this, he dispersed the crowd and instructed them to head back to the cabin for dinner as the sun had begun to descend into darkness. Eren left unsatisfied, feeling as though he didn't receive enough knowledge on his abilities, whilst Annie left both surprised and annoyed she encountered someone who could possibly rival her. Needless to say, both of them were not happy with the outcome.

* * *

* * *


	8. Best of the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived where the 104th Cadet Corps had officially completed their military training.

_A/N: Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

* * *

Three years have passed. After countless days of excruciating training, both physical and mental, the 104th Cadet Corps has officially graduated. Many of those who initially joined the Cadets left soon after - the exhaustion too much for them to endure. Following graduation, the approximately two-hundred graduates have exactly three choices, three military departments they wish to join.

Firstly, the 'Garrison Regiment'; this department is the largest of the three in terms of active military personnel, this is because the Military Police have an extremely restrictive on eligibility. Only the top ten most competent graduates are eligible to join. Additionally, many graduates are swayed away from the Scout Regiment due to their extraordinarily high mortality rate. The purpose of the Garrison Regiment is to protect the Walls of Sina, Rose and, formally, Maria against the Titans as well as managing battle equipment such as cannons. The commander of the Garrisons at the current time is Dot Pyxis

Secondly, we have the 'Military Police' - membership of this division being the ambition of many Cadets. As stated previously, only the top ten most competent trainees are entitled to join the Military Police; members of this division are situated within the inner most wall of Sina - home to a wealthy populace and substantial resources. However, although unbeknownst to most, this department is commonly considered the most corrupt of the three due to its poor leadership, and constant misuse of power.

Finally, we have the 'Scout Regiment', their membership consisting of head-strong individuals with substantial combat experience and impressive combat abilities. The purpose of this branch is to venture outside the Walls; eliminating titans, recovering lost territory and conducting research along the way. Unfortunately, this regiment possesses a extremely high casualty rate, as much as sixty percent of those who take part in Scout expeditions have lost their lives by the time said expedition has finished.

Now, among the 104th Cadet Corps themselves, the top ten best overall performing trainees (chosen by Instructor Shadis himself) are:

> (16th: Armin Arlert) - "Armin is brilliant strategist and tactician, his remarkable intellect is superior to anyone else, however, his poor physical abilities and lack of self-confidence unfortunately drag him down the rankings".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9WvCPW1cIzK0ivISwcA)

* * *

> (11th: Krista Lenz) - "Krista, like Armin, is not as physically capable as most, but her proficiency with omnidirectional manoeuvre gear as well as her agility are among the best. Her ability to work within a team are additionally impressive".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9WPNM2s9AzK0ivISwcA)

* * *

> 10th: Ymir - "Ymir's abilities shine through mostly through independent work, she is skilled with manoeuvre gear. However, her spiteful tongue and lack of cooperation with her comrades is to her detriment"

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9Uvq.BJzwo01CvISwcA)

* * *

> 9th: Marco Bodt - "Marco is a highly capable fighter and highly effective team-captain; his competence as such has saved his comrades numerous times during training". 

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9UvyguJyAhL0ivISwcA)

* * *

> 8th: Sasha Blouse - "Sasha is a quick-thinker with tremendous instinctual abilities, possibly originating from her past as a "huntress" as she calls it. She is extremely agile with manoeuvre gear, but, doesn't work the best when working with a team.

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9UvD8ouzkvN0CvISwcA)

* * *

> 7th: Connie Springer - "Connie has a impressive sense of balance and is effective at vertical manoeuvring. However, he has got a slow mind and common makes strategic mistakes".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9WPSDfOdHQr0SvISwcA)

* * *

> 6th: Jean Kirstein - "Jean possesses a deep, complex understanding of the vertical manoeuvring equipment and excels at exploiting said skill. He can also take in a situation at a moment's glance, but his personality resembles that of a drawn sword, which tends to create conflict - especially with Eren".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9UvLQsoL3BL0ivISwcA)

* * *

> 5th: Annie Leonhardt - "The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable; she carves deeply into the target. Personality-wise, she tends to be a loner and has trouble cooperating. But, her abilities in hand-to-hand combat are formidable".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9VPNs4ND3CK0CvISwcA)

* * *

> 4th: Bertholdt Hoover - "Bertholdt has mastered every individual skill that's been taught and I believe he has a lot of potential. But he lacks drive and tends to leave decisions to his fellow comrades".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9XPNE6yjKgw0ivISwcA)

* * *

> 3rd: Reiner Braun - "Reiner is incredibly physically capable; strong as an ox and has a will to match. But more than anything, he has earned the trust of his comrades; his capabilities within a team are that of a military commander".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9XPCK8ozwyo0ivISwcA)

* * *

> 2nd: Mikasa Ackermann - "Mikasa has exceedingly mastered every single difficult subject with perfection, her talent is historically unprecedented within the Cadets - making her a highly valuable asset to humanity. However, her overbearing care for Jäeger has resulted in her abandoning her mission in favour of ensuring his safety, regardless of if he's in any actual danger or otherwise".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9VPco7yd3Yq0ivISwcA)

* * *

1st: Eren Jäeger - "Eren is a master at hand-to-hand combat and his aptness with manoeuvre gear is impeccable. His strategic mind is amazing, and his efficiency to work within a team is phenomenal. Like Braun, he is heavily admired by his comrades, but his emotionally deprived mentality has resulted in many finding him to be unapproachable; I commonly have difficulty in reading him, never able to tell _what's_ going through his head".

* * *

[ ](https://www.chartle.com/?yygpKSi20tfP1MvMTS8t0kvOz9X3cU32dinz1CvISwcA)

* * *

* * *


	9. Scouts and Drunkards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following graduation, Eren endeavours in preventing the atrocities following the Colossal Titan's destruction of the wall and the subsequent Battle of Trost.

* * *

* * *

Positioned in a salute, all approximately two hundred 104th Cadet graduates stood, lined up in the order of their respective ranking. On a podium, Instructor Shadis maintained an intimidating stature whilst both simultaneously offering the Graduates' praise and criticism. Proceeding this, all Cadets (now official soldiers) were sent to a canteen in which, as a reward, foods such as bread, meat, potatoes were in abundance - much to Sasha's delight. 

> "Connie, Jean! Look at all this food!" Sasha ecstatically screamed, salivating at the mouth.
> 
> "Yeah, look at all the food, forget the fact that this is a one-off and we're gonna' be working tirelessly from now on since we're _soldiers_ an' all". Jean sarcastically replied.
> 
> "C'mon, Jean! Don't be like that! Enjoy yourself man!" Connie stated, attempting to ease his friend's apathetic attitude. "What's got you so down anyway? You're in the top ten, we both are! We can _finally_ join the Military Police and live comfortably!"
> 
> "Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right... It's-It's just that I feel I could do _more_ , not just live the life of luxury, but actually contribute to the betterment of humanity". Jean admitted.
> 
> Overhearing their conversation, Thomas interjected. "Christ Kirchstein, you'll start sounding like Jäeger if you keep talkin' like that".
> 
> "Oi! Don't compare me to Jäeger! That's the last thing I need to hear..." Jean retorted, clearly offended by the comparison.

Outside on a flight of cobble stairs, Eren sat alone, thinking through just _how_ he's going to prevent what happened in Trost in his former timeline. In the last three years, Eren, through strenuous training, had undergone an substantial physical transformation. Almost reminiscent of his previous life, Eren had grown out his hair to extend slightly below his neck. Additionally, he now possessed a noticeable muscular stature, in contrast to his skinny-self from three years prior.

* * *

* * *

_Bertholdt will still attack the Wall, nothing has happened thus far in this timeline that would contradict that. I suppose I cou-_

> "Eren? I've been looking for you; what're you doing out here? It's freezing, you'll get a cold". The worried voice of Mikasa interrupted Eren's thought process.
> 
> "It's far too noisy in there". Eren said whilst gesturing to the cafeteria, "I'm trying to think, the loudness is distracting".
> 
> Seeing his justification as satisfactory, Mikasa approached the staircase to sit down beside Eren. "What're you thinking about?"
> 
> "What's next". Eren replied, technically not _lying_ per se, just being intentionally vague. 
> 
> Mikasa, naturally, assumed Eren was referring to the Scouts, "You mean the Recon Corps? But, Eren, you came _first_ , you should join the Military Police". 

Despite the fact that she very much knew endeavouring in changing Eren's mind is an act of futility, she still tries to reason with him against throwing his life away through rushing into danger.

_I just wish Eren would value his own life more, I'm afraid one day his selflessness will be the death of him. It's not that I doubt his abilities or anything - the last three years has shown he's more than capable. It's just... It's just wish I could be with him, wherever he may go._

> "Mikasa, I made up my mind years ago. You know that". Eren replied, considerate but stern nonetheless.
> 
> "I know that, that's why I'm coming with you. I'm joining the Scouts as well".
> 
> "Fair enough. Although, I'm not certain regarding Armin; he's ineligible of joining the MP's, so that leaves either the Garrison or the Scouts. What d'you think Armin?"
> 
> "I'm joining you guys, of course".

A voice came from behind Eren and Mikasa. Confused, Mikasa turned around to see Armin shutting the canteen door behind him before proceeding to approach the two soldiers.

> "How'd you know I was there?" Armin questioned as he sat to Eren's right.
> 
> "If you're joining the Scouts, you need to improve upon your stealth. I could see you coming a mile away". Eren responded.
> 
> "Are you sure Armin? I mean, you're a brilliant strategist; your tactical expertise would work well in the Garrison". Mikasa reasoned.
> 
> "I considered that too, but it simply wouldn't feel right without you two with me along the way". Armin justified his decision.
> 
> "...I suppose you're right, it wouldn't be the same without us three _all_ together, regardless of where we may be". Mikasa agreed
> 
> After a few moments of silence, Armin turned to his friend, "Hey Eren, you should go back inside - you haven't eaten _anything_ today".
> 
> "Right". Eren replied before standing up and heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

* * *

Eren sat on empty table, silently eating his meal whilst pondering his next move, albeit less efficiently than before due to the canteen noise. Turning his head, he saw a very familiar face stumbling towards him, an empty glass of what was obviously beer in hand.

> "O-Oi J-Jäeger... Y'kn-now, y-you're a bit of a d-dick, m-man".
> 
> Not particularly in the mood for Jean's drunkard antics, Eren advised, "Jean, go to bed. You're clearly pissed out of your mind".
> 
> "H-Hey! W-what you say 'bout my Mum!?" Jean aggressively retorted, his voice slurred from the intoxication.
> 
> Seeing his attempts at reasoning had proved futile, Eren called out, "Oi, Marco!"

Interrupted from his conversation, Marco turned towards Eren's voice. Seeing Jean stumbling around brought out a sigh in him; he approached Jean, dragging him away whilst apologising on Jean's behalf to a blatantly fatigued Eren.

* * *

* * *


	10. The Attack on Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Marleyan Warriors to attack the town of Trost.

* * *

* * *

There it stood; the towering Wall that encompasses the town of Trost, protecting its populace from the hideous, ever-growing hordes of inhumane monstrosities known to humanity as the titans. To many, this wall served as a guardian against the titan threat, but to some, it was merely a barrier holding back all potential ambitions of freedom, exploration and salvation. Upon the top of this Wall was a small brigade of newly established Cadets, assigned to cannon maintenance and cleaning duties - which, yes, may appear to many to be rather mundane and unexciting, but, to them, anything is better than having to serve as combatants against the titans.

> "Hey Armin, have you seen Eren? Wasn't he supposed to be on duty with us?" Connie asked, confused regarding his friend's absence.
> 
> "Apparently, this morning, he told me he was assigned to a separate task by the higher-ups - he didn't tell me what that "task" was however". Armin added his input.
> 
> "Oh really? It seems to me he just wants to slack-off". Connie suspected.
> 
> "That doesn't really sound like Eren though, he's not one to procrastinate on his duties". Mina stated, overhearing Connie's and Armin's conversation.
> 
> "That's true; it's very unlike Eren to do something like that..." Armin agreed.

Dragged from their thoughts, Sasha came over, her mouth salivating whilst blatantly (and unsuccessfully) was trying to conceal something inside her military jacket.

> "H-Hey guys, look what I f-found..." Sasha said.

Revealing the item, the others could see that she was in possession of some well-cooked meat, which was only accessible to aristocrats and high-ranked military officers.

> "Sasha! What the hell!? Where the fuck did you get that!" Samuel asked in amazement.
> 
> "What? I found it lying around in the kitchen, no biggie". Sasha replied, attempting to downplay her obvious act of theft.
> 
> "You mean you _stole_ it, you _stole_ meat?! Sasha, you can get _arrested_ for that!" Connie informed her in distress.
> 
> "I _could..._ but only if they find out; it's not like you guys are going to tell anyone right?" Sasha asked, somewhat slyly.

* * *

* * *

Using manoeuvre gear, Eren was scaling the exterior of the Wall, searching for the exact spot where her knew the Colossal will transform. Eren's plan, is not to directly confront Bertholdt in person, it's to transform into a titan and utilise his hardening abilities to seal the hole in the gate immediately.

_I can't reveal my true identity to the Warrior's just yet, it's much too early for that. If they knew, it would most probably result in them accelerating their plans._

Reaching the gate, Eren ensured he had efficiently secreted himself with his cloak to avoid being successfully identified. Looking below, he could just about deceiver the figure of Bertholdt at the foot of the gate. Seeing this, Eren readjusted his position to prepare for the inevitable explosion caused from the Colossal Titan's appearance. 

And this is exactly what happened.

A streak of golden thunder appeared from where Bertholdt stood as the limbs, muscles and bones of the Colossal Titan began to manifest from the surroundings. Just barely, Eren could hear the screams of his obviously petrified comrades from on top of the wall. Leaning it's foot backwards, Bertholdt's Colossal smashed Trost's gate wide open, a large enough hole for a titan to enter, which was exactly his intention.

Eren wasn't the man he once was. His refused to allow petty emotions such as fear or shock paralyse him into inaction, he had a duty, and that duty was to save those he cared about. Using his 3D manoeuvre gear - he ran towards the now demolished gate before leaping off the Wall - biting into his hand to be encompassed by his _own_ golden light.

* * *

* * *

> Knocked backwards from the steam, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Mina, Thomas and Samuel all managed to use their manoeuvre gear in time to attach themselves to the interior side of the Wall, preventing them from falling to their deaths.
> 
> "What the fuck is that?!" Connie bellowed in petrification.
> 
> "I-It's the Colossal Titan! The one that attacked Shiganshina five years ago!" Armin responded.
> 
> "G-Guys! Look!" Mina pointed to the enormous hole in the Wall. "A-All the titans are gonna' get through! The hell are we going to do!?"

Before anyone could respond to her question, a second thunderous roar, albeit smaller, was heard.

> "What the hell is it now!?" Thomas yelled in annoyance.

Staring down, they could see what appeared to be an approximately fifteen metres tall, extremely muscular titan, contrasting heavily with the stereotypical obese nature of regular titans.

> "Hey! It's a titan, how did it get there?" Sasha wondered out loud, puzzled.
> 
> "Does it matter!? We gotta' take it down!" Connie responded, readying his swords.
> 
> "Wait, Connie! What is it doing?" Armin stopped him.

Uncharacteristically, this bizarre titan ignored all humans within its surroundings; approaching the hole, much to the confusion of Armin and the others. Reaching the hole - it briefly stopped - before what seemed to be a crystallised shell engulfed the bizarre titan's body as well as the gap exposing the outside of the Wall to the inside. Before they could even render what was occurring, this strange titan had disappeared, leaving only its crystallised remains behind that sealed the gate.

> "Okay, what the actual fuck is going on today!? Why is there a big fucking diamond titan in the gate!?" Connie screamed in utter tumultuousness.
> 
> "We'll discuss that later! Right now, we gotta' deal with the rest of the titans that managed to come through in time!" Thomas ordered before leaping off the Wall, into the town below.
> 
> "Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Armin said in agreement, before following Thomas' actions.

Suddenly, a lightning-fast figure swept through half a dozen titans, slicing their napes causing their bodies to collapsed onto the ground - resolving the others of their task.

> "W-Who was that?" Mina questioned in incertitude

Emerging from the steaming carcasses and drenched in titan's blood, their comrade, Eren Jäeger appeared, swords in hand.

> "Oi. You lot all right?"

* * *

* * *


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trost had been saved. A mysterious titan, whose identity was unbeknownst to humanity, had sealed the gate. Needless to say, everyone was confused.

* * *

* * *

> "Oi. You lot alright?"

Eren stood there. His clothing drenched in evaporating titan blood, swords to his side and his silky dark brown hair blowing in the breeze. Coldly, his dead eyes stared at his comrades - anticipating an answer from them.

> "Y-Yeah, we're fine; I think so anyway". Armin replied hesitantly.
> 
> "I see. Care to explain what the fuck _that_ is?" Eren asked, motioning towards the crystallised titan body in the gate.
> 
> "We've no idea! T-There's was this titan - it was weird; it wasn't attacking anyone - and, an-" Mina answered, clearly overwhelmed at the situation.
> 
> "Calm yourself, you're not making any sense. Explain it to me later. For now, provide assistance to any civilians in need. The Survey Corps should have been alerted of the situation by now, we'll figure something out when they return". Eren stated, attempting to ease his friend's distress.

* * *

* * *

_Damn it! Why did I have to be stationed elsewhere!? Eren and Armin could be in danger!... Okay, calm down - panicking won't get me anywhere._

With the news of the attack, Mikasa's previous maintenance orders had been suspended, she had now been instructed to the "front-line" per se. Thankfully for her, she knew that's where Armin should be, Eren however, told her and Armin this morning that he had been assigned a "separate task", whatever that means. Using her manoeuvre gear, she easefully glided through the town, successfully avoiding all architectural obstacles. 

_If what I'm hearing is true, and the Colossal Titan has returned and destroyed the gate, where are all the titans? Surely they'd had reached far into Trost by now... but there's no sign of them. Maybe the situation isn't as bad as it may seem... At least that's what I hope._

> "Oi! Mikasa!" A very familiar voice called out.

To her right, she could see Eren attached to a building, whom was still slightly covered in blood, waving her over.

> "Eren!" Mikasa called, relieved he was indeed safe; she landed next to him. "Eren! Where's Armin? What's going on?" She inquired, befuddled by the current situation. 
> 
> "I'll tell you along the way. Let's go". Eren told her, before he detached himself and began to glide over the town - Mikasa following after him.
> 
> "Eren, is it true? Has the gate been destroyed?" Mikasa asked, her facial expression showing agitation.
> 
> "From what I've seen, the gate's been sealed apparently". Eren informed her as they glided through Trost.
> 
> "W-What? How? How's that possible?" Mikasa questioned, perplexed by Eren's statement.
> 
> "I hardly know myself, It's just what I saw. Some sort of crystal has covered the hole that Colossal fucker made".
> 
> "What about the titans? Did they breach in time?" Mikasa asked.
> 
> "Few did. But I already dealt with them". Eren answered.

Believing Eren was likely to be just as confused as herself, Mikasa considered it futile for her to continue briefing him for information.

* * *

* * *

Evening had arrived, the Survey Corps had cut-short their expedition, arriving in Trost, expecting a fight. However, to their surprise, there was no onslaught awaiting them; the gate had been successfully sealed, and the small number titans that managed to breach the Wall had been swiftly subjugated. Currently, Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps was in a meeting alongside Section Commander Miche Zacharius and Captain Levi Ackermann; they were discussing the situation that had played out just hours previously.

> "Have you found out what'd happened? 'Cause all I see is a big fucking mess". Levi, a short but intimidating man with dark hair nonchalantly asked.
> 
> "According to some testimonies, it appears some 'Bizarre Titan' sealed the gate using some sort of innate crystallisation ability". Erwin read out from his seat.
> 
> "Hm. Under usual circumstances, I would just consider a testimony such as this to be someone's idea of a joke, but, given the amount of people who corroborated this story, that seems rather unlikely". Miche pointed out.
> 
> "Agreed. Regardless of what _really_ happened today, it's undeniable that _all_ these people, both civilians and soldiers, are lying". Levi observed in agreement, taking a sip of his tea.

Before Commander Erwin could put anything forward, the door to the briefing room was forcefully pushed open, releasing a minor gust of wind and nearly knocking over some furniture. The one responsible for this, was a certain Section Commander Hanji Zoë whose eyes resembled that of a madman and her breaths wheezing; it was clear she had been running.

> "Oi, Four-eyes, learn some self-control; you're gonna' knock something over". Levi warned, unimpressed by her shenanigans.
> 
> "Commander! Is what they're saying true?! Is there some sort of crystal titan?!" Hanji catechised, ignoring Levi, much to his dismay.
> 
> "Well, not anymore fuckwit. The thing apparently killed itself as a result of its 'self-crystallising' for lack of a better term". Levi answered in annoyance at his comrade's seemingly childish behaviour.
> 
> "Aww! What?! I don't even get to experiment on it!? This is some bullsh-". Hanji's moaning was interrupted by Erwin himself.
> 
> "Hanji, calm yourself. Even if this titan was still alive, there's no way of telling if we're even capable of capturing it; it does seem to display signs of intelligence after all". Erwin explained.
> 
> "D'you think it's some sort of abnormal?" Miche questioned.
> 
> "It's definitely possible, but I feel like there's more to it than that..." Erwin wondered out loud.

_I wonder... Could this titan be the answer to humanity's survival? Could it in anyway provide information on my Father's theory? The thing may be dead now, but there very well may be another like it. We've been isolated from new knowledge for so long, this could be our opportunity; and I'll be damned if I let it slip out of my grasp._

* * *

* * *


	12. Entering the Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived for the Cadets to decide on their future career path.

* * *

* * *

Alone in the forest, isolated from the foreign civilization they had successfully deceived. It wasn't the first time they'd been here, in fact, this location had de-facto become their primary base of operation; they would conduct all their planning and discussions here. Seated anxiously, the three Warriors of the Marleyan nation, more than anyone else, were heavily disturbed by the revelation of the so-called 'Bizarre Titan' that managed to rectify the destruction caused by Bertholdt's Colossal Titan.

> "It's definitely a titan-shifter, there's no doubt about that; it displays intelligence". Reiner narrowed down.
> 
> "D-Do... you think it's _it?_ The Coordinate? The Founder?" Bertholdt asked, terrified at the possibility.
> 
> "No, I don't think so. The Royal Family has been essentially dormant for decades; they didn't intervene five years ago, why would they now?" Annie commented, easing Bertholdt.
> 
> "Well, assuming it's not the Founder, that leaves eight possible shifters. We three are in possession of the Armoured, Female and the Colossal respectively; that leaves five. War Chief Zeke holds the Beast, Pieck-san holds the Cart and the War-Hammer is in the hands of the Tyburs, leaving two more". Reiner deduced.
> 
> "It can't be the Jaw, as according to the reports of this 'Bizarre Titan', it's approximately fifteen metres tall - and the Jaw, as far as we're aware, doesn't exceed five metres in height. That leaves only one remaining". Annie finished of Reiner's deduction.
> 
> "It's the Attack Titan, it's the only one that makes sense". Reiner concluded.
> 
> "The Attack, huh? So, this is where it's been the last century...?" Annie pondered.

They all respectively thought to themselves, there weren't any up-to-date analyses of the Attack Titan's abilities in Marleyan records, what it's capable of was a complete mystery - it had been out of Marleyan hands for roughly a hundred years after all. They all knew they had to be careful moving forward, not doing so could very well cost them their mission, or their lives.

* * *

* * *

In the barracks, a few days following the events in Trost, the 104th Cadets were patiently awaiting the announcement for their choosing ceremony. Weeks prior, Eren, Mikasa and Armin all unanimously agreed to enlist in the Survey Corps together. On the other hand, top scorers such as Marco, Connie and Sasha, not experiencing the traumatising events of the Battle of Trost in Eren's former timeline, all had decided to join the Military Police; as did Annie, but her reasons for doing so remained undisclosed to everyone else. However, one person, the person who most adamantly disliked the Scouts and wished to apply for the Military Police, was experiencing a substantial alteration in mindset.

That person, was no other that Jean Kirchstein.

Like many of his fellow Cadets it seems, Jean was born and raised in the town of Trost. He had a comfortable childhood living with his Mother; it wasn't the life of Royalty by any means, but it wasn't the life of impoverishment either. With the recent events in his hometown, he realised just _how_ vulnerable humanity was to a titan assault, it already happened in Shiganshina five years prior. If, by some chance, this so-called "Bizarre Titan" didn't show up, everything he has ever known and loved - his house, his childhood friends - even his own Mother wouldn't be here right now.

As much as he hated to admit it, Eren was right. All the things he said during the training years about 'humanity's survival' and 'freedom', platitudes he at the time considered to be sanctimonious Scout propaganda, was correct. He refused to just sit back in the Interior whilst his hometown and dozens like it were at risk of total annihilation; he _has_ to act.

That's why he's decided to enlist in the Survey Corps; he'd never thought in a million years _that_ would happen.

* * *

* * *

Commander Erwin gave his speech, and, as expected, most soldiers decided against enlisting as a Scout, either applying for the Military Police or the Garrison. Even someone with the inspirational tenacity of Erwin Smith was incapable of swaying their opinion - the statistics regarding Scout fatalities didn't help with the matter, but hey, honesty is the best policy right? 

Of those who remained, there was: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Historia, Ymir, Bertholdt and a few others.

> "Those who've stayed here, you have my upmost respect". Erwin stated in high regard. "Offer up your hearts!"

_Commander Erwin... He's definitely someone I can trust when I reveal my true identity; my knowledge regarding the outside world he would find intriguing to say the least - whether or not he'd believe me is a separate matter entirely however._

* * *

* * *


	13. Revelatory Discovery

* * *

* * *

> "Those who've stayed here, you have my upmost respect". Erwin stated in high regard. "Offer up your hearts!"

_Commander Erwin... He's definitely someone I can trust when I reveal my true identity; my knowledge regarding the outside world he would find intriguing to say the least - whether or not he'd believe me is a separate matter entirely however._

* * *

* * *

**One Week Later...**

* * *

* * *

In the main base, the newly constituted Scouts had been assigned to cleaning duties by Lieutenant Levi himself, much to their dismay as they would much rather engage in ODM training if anything. Nonetheless, the Lieutenant was insistent on the matter, because, according to him, "If you're incapable of cleaning some dust, you're incapable of cleaning titan blood of your equipment." However, Eren knows full well that Levi's cleanliness obsession will never be fully satisfied; they'll _always_ be something wrong. They could exterminate all the dust to a subatomic stage and it _still_ wouldn't be satisfactory.

> "I can't believe this! I mean, c'mon! We joined the Scouts, did we not? Why are we being told to fucking clean?!" Jean complained whilst sweeping the floor.
> 
> "Heh Jean, look at you. Never in my wildest dreams I'd thought _you_ of all people would be complaining about _not_ fighting titans..." Reiner amusingly commented, wiping a table.
> 
> "I-I didn't mean it like that... It just think our abilities are being wasted doing _this_..." Jean clarified.
> 
> "You're right Jean, but the Lieutenant gave us orders... We'd be much worse of if we _didn't_ follow them. I'm sure it'll only be temporary anyways..." Bertholdt pointed out.
> 
> "Yeah, I suppose you're right Bert..." Jean agreed, somewhat defeated.

On the other side of the room, Eren was occupied in repainting the assigned room's walls, as over the years, the brown colour that originally covered it had began to fade. Apparently, the presence of the colour is vital for "aesthetic purposes" according to Levi; whatever he means by that is unbeknownst to them. Eren himself however, was consciously occupied with preparing for his next move - still very much unsure when to reveal his true identity, and, perhaps more importantly, _who_ to reveal himself to. However, a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

> "Hey Eren, you okay?" Armin asked, somewhat worried for his friend.
> 
> "Yeah, fine; just... thinking". Eren replied, easing Armin concern.
> 
> "About what?" The blonde asked, his intrigue captured.
> 
> "Well, a lot of shit really. But, most importantly right now, how long this bloody painting is 'gonna take". Eren replied, his tone a mixture of humour and annoyance.
> 
> "Yeah, tell me about it. Who'd thought that "Humanity's Strongest Soldier", a man who slaughters titans for a living, would be such a clean-freak?" Armin responded, giving a slight chuckle.

For the next couple hours, until sunset, Eren and Armin continued their "incredibly important assignment" of repainting walls - the others completing their jobs within roughly the same timeframe. Before being dismissed for their evening meal, Levi returned to give a brief assessment of the group's aptness in cleaning. Due to their inexperience in this field, the Lieutenant wasn't expecting a masterpiece; he was somewhat satisfied with their performance. 

* * *

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

* * *

* * *

He had made up his mind; today Eren was to reveal his true identity to the man whom this knowledge would be most protected with, Erwin Smith. A natural born leader; a man who would willingly sacrifice his own life to secure humanity's prolonged survival. Indeed, this was a man whom Eren could absolutely trust, no doubt about it. As of now, it's much too early to extend this revelation to Mikasa, Armin and his other comrades, not while Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt are still in the open. No, right now, this information must be kept between Erwin, possibly Levi and/or Hanji and himself.

Eating their daily breakfast bread in the cafeteria, Armin and Mikasa were (originally) discussing what their respective futures may hold. However, throughout the conversation, Mikasa was worried regarding Eren's absence; neither she or Armin knew where he was, what he was doing or who he was with. Armin's endeavours at reassurance proved futile in nature.

> "Mikasa, it's alright. I'm sure he's fine - he probably was just assigned somewhere at a moment's notice and was in too much of a rush to inform us". Armin comforted his friend and comrade.
> 
> "You're probably right... But what if it isn't? What if he's in danger?" Mikasa hypothesised, terrified at the thought.
> 
> "Well, if he was, he's more than capable of handling himself, you know that. It's not like we can do anything about it anyways, we can't just stroll off base willy-nilly". Armin told her.

Knowing Armin was right, Mikasa sighed in defeat. More than anything, she hated this - worrying constantly over Eren, even the most minute details; it just wasn't like her. It's not like she believes he's weak or anything, far from it. Ever since the incident with the kidnappers, she _always_ been nonchalant and level-headed, whilst Eren always found himself succumbing to his rage. He ignored his brain, and solely listened to his heart - which routinely made Eren find himself in quite compromising situations. She's never truly figured out _why_ she concerns herself with Eren's wellbeing so much, yes, she cares about him, she even... But, the raw emotion she exhibits when he's in danger contrasts with her typical semi-emotionless behaviour. No, she just doesn't understand at all. 

* * *

* * *

Present in his office, Erwin Smith was assessing the reports regarding the 104th Cadets who had joined his department, analysing their strengths, weaknesses and potential - all of which was outlined by former Scout Commander Keith Shadis. Brought out his work, he heard a knock on his door; this was strange, his appointment with Miche was still a couple hours from now, so, who is at his door?

> "You may come in". Erwin granted.

Entering the office, Eren gave a formal salute before closing the door behind him. Erwin immediately recognised the boy, he was part of the 104th and, more importantly, now part of the Survey Corps. 

> "Ah, hello there. You're new here. What's your name, soldier?"
> 
> Putting down his salute, Eren answered, "Eren, Eren Jäeger, sir".

Erwin's eyes momentarily widened at the name. In Shadis' reports, a student named "Eren Jäeger" was mentioned rather frequently; from what he remembers, he was the top of his class and highly praised by Keith. In addition, apparently, the boy was the son of Grisha Jäeger, a famous doctor from Shiganshina who's medical prowess saved the town from a highly infectious plague. Needless to say, Erwin was not expecting this young man to be entering his office.

> "Eren Jäeger? I've heard a lot about you. Your former Instructor, Keith Shadis is highly fond of you. Anyways, is there something you need from me, soldier?"
> 
> "I have information regarding the so-called "Bizarre Titan" that saved Trost".
> 
> Unexpecting this, Erwin responded, "Is that so? I don't remember your name listed on those who gave reports regarding the entity in question. Why have you waited until know to tell me?"
> 
> " _I_ am the Titan". Eren nonchalantly stated.

_This boy is just full of surprises isn't he? From what Shadis said about him, Jäeger isn't one to joke around - especially not with his superiors. But, at the same time, it wouldn't make sense if he was telling the truth. This boy... is a Titan? What? Despite this, I think it's best to go along with him for now..._

> "I posses the ability to transform into a fifteen metre class Titan at will. Which, I assume, collaborates with the descriptions you received from those who saw it, no?" Eren added.
> 
> "Forgive me, but this claim you make - it is rather hard to believe without any evidence, Eren". Erwin stated in scepticism.
> 
> "I understand. Allow me to demonstrate". Eren replied.

Erwin confusedly raised an eyebrow as Eren pulled out a knife from his pocket, causing him to be slightly cautious of Eren's motives. Without any sign of pain or anguish, Eren sliced the knife over his hand, resulting in fresh blood to emerge and drip on the floor. However, Eren raised his hand to the Commander, showing the steam engulfing it, and within moments, the fresh cut had healed to its previous state.

To say Erwin was surprised by this would be a vast, vast understatement. This was truly revolutionary. A human who possesses not only the ability to transform into a Titan, but can heal his _own_ body's wounds in a manner that of a Titan? This, this has truly changed everything. 

_By the Walls, I'm not looking forward to when Hanji finds out about this..._

> "Eren, this is remarkable... Please, sit. We have much to discuss". Erwin motioned towards the chair opposite to him.
> 
> "Yes sir". Eren complied, sitting down.
> 
> "Eren, tell me, how long have you had these abilities?" Erwin questioned.
> 
> "Approximately five years, just after the fall of Wall Maria". Eren answered.
> 
> "Have you known about them since then?". Erwin asked eager to figure out more.

* * *

* * *


End file.
